ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DesertMagic
RE:Two Things » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « Naw, I'm here. I'm here. Some things I've been thinking of doing are: 1) Adding Category:Military Monsters and Category:Ghost Monsters to those types of monsters (and any other custom monster types as well). 2) Getting images on many of the imageless pages (not just the bare minimum, a picture as well.) 3) Editing Shanoske's cards. (They're poorly worded as far as normal cards go). 4) ???? 5) Profit. Let's Play a game! Guess what these three cards have in common! Win a good laugh. *Majesty of Holiness *Angel Of Pure Light *Lightsworn's Ultimate Lightsworn Chaos josh 03:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Depends The card page for your card was first, but the first image posted was Angel of Pure Light. (I really don't care if they have the same image, I find it funnier this way.) Chaos josh 00:17, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Back I am back! 1. I hope to promote this wiki even more than it was before. If you could help with it, it would be great. 2. I also plan on improving templates. 3. Isn't it fun to use lists. 4. For more tasks I plan on doing, visit my page. 5. I think I'll stop using this list, but I plan on spending hordes of time improving this site over summer. P.S. I think your user page hates me. Everytime I click on a link to it, I'm kicked off the Internet! I'm Back... Again! I am back, for awhile. I wont be very active, but I'll be somewhat active. To contact me, look at Chaos josh's talk page and then look at my post there. It shows you where to contact me when in need of quick help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Hi! * Hi I'm Airblade86 and I was wondering how you people create those colorful user pages. Airblade86 :* Hello I was wondering if you could tell any good sites for card images besides deviantart because i know that? Airblade86 (Talk) 00:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! It's great to see you again. You are good at creating innovative cards. As for the wiki, it's busy on occasion, and has some people who don't follow the card table, but other than that, people like me and D.Kaiser are still on. I look forward to seeing new cards :D Also, don't forget to check the "Featured card" article that we are trying to make. Chaos_josh 01:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hello there Thanks for your message. I'm about to shoot off to bed, but I'll get back to you tomorrow with an expansion and clarification for what I wrote on the Community Portal.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) * OK, clarification time: Individual Maintenance As previously stated, no-one should be claiming ownership for card articles. People should be contributing for the greater good, rather than to build up a personal portfolio. It also hampers maintenance on cards by other users. Lack of maintenance for Infrastructure As I recently saw, Templates from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia have been transplanted over, with no real understanding of why we use them. CardTable was donated by ourselves, but we have been expanding our copy further and further to the point where YCM's one is but a distant shell of what it was. The Navigation Template was recently transferred over, but it used several features that YCM does not have. It would be nice to be consulted on our templates, so we can advise how best to implement them (They are, after all, fully transferable because of the GFDL). Lack of continuity This is where Point #1 comes in. YCM should be using existing TCG standards (And avoiding copyright issues by using images from the Pokemon, Disney, etc. franchises). Purpose Right now, YCM Wikia's purpose is to serve as an extension of the YCM website, essentially being used as a profile system for users. What it needs to be, is a searchable system for TCG-compatible cards (using TCG-compatible names, and correctly adhering to existing Types, Attributes, Text etc.) Thanks for your earlier complement, although I would love to take 100% credit, the vast majority of the work, and rightly so, goes to the editors that make it possible. I mostly serve as a "code housekeeper", occasionally adding new content, but mostly standardising existing code so articles look mostly the same, to help new editors get a better feel for how to place what code where.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 16:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Improvement Atrribute Hi, I have a project to improve and make a relationship between those Attributes: can you come to my Usertalk to read and then improve my idea?? I want it become more playable Thanks so much. Tombeet